Laptop computers have long been used to conveniently allow a user the advantage of operating their computer in a mobile fashion, and apart from the constraints of a desktop. As the name suggests, laptop computers are often operated by a user on the user's lap in an out-of-office environment. The compact nature and mobility of the laptop computer provides the user with the ability to operate their computer, for example, during travel, in an outside environment, while sitting in a chair, and the like. However, due to the nature of most large articles, such as a laptop computer, extended periods of maintaining the article on the user's lap may be uncomfortable. A cushioned computer laptop pad can alleviate such discomfort. Furthermore, a cushioned computer laptop pad that can also serve as a compact, protective storage unit is likewise desirable.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the cushtop laptop stand. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the cushtop laptop stand and their methods of manufacture. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of cushtop laptop stands and their methods of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “contain,” “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “side,” “under,” “over,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of cushtop laptop stands and their methods of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in a physical, mechanical, or other manner.